


Swift

by Lucifuge5



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: dsc6dsnippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill Kennedy will only get one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "pink" prompt for the 24-hour Snippet Tag Event amnesty.

Jill stretches her right arm up and back, picking up the diamond-tipped arrow from her purple leather quiver with excessive care. 35 feet above the ground, legs pressing down on the thick oak branch, all she can do is wait until it's time to do her thing.

Down below, Dief, Turbull and Kowalski are keeping the Prubogrk dragon busy. Jill sighs with relief when she catches Vecchio and Besbriss a few feet away, holding hands and chanting over Fraser's body. Though she's not wearing her goggles, the tell-tale shimmer covering the worst of Fraser's burns is enough to indicate the beginning of the healing process.

Kowalski's familiar whistle brings her attention back to the dragon. It's finally turned around and facing her. Jill whistles back her acknowledgement and readies her bow.

Despite the somber business of dragon-slaying, at this moment, there's no other choice. She either gives the dragon a merciful death now or waits til the pink fever grows stronger and makes it explode. She's already prayed to Mother Goddess for its soul. There's some comfort in that.

Before giving her the arrow, Welsh had told her he'd thrown in some enchantments from the Grey Book. "Should be strong enough to cut through a mountain or a Prubogrk's hard palate."

"Same difference," Jill had answered as casually as if they'd been talking about the weather. Whether or not the Royal Blacksmith was messing around with magicks wasn't her concern. Yet.

Dief headbutts one of the dragon's front legs before running away. The dragon roars, its jaws opening wide.

Jill squeezes her left eye shut and aims at the Prubogrk's dark orange mouth. She takes a deep breath and then another. Her body and mind in complete symmetry as she steadies her arm.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1_


End file.
